Swinging Back And Forth
by AnneGleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spent an evening with Kurt's family and Rachel. Some Klaine fluff. Small oneshot.


**Here a small Klaine-fluff oneshot for you :) I put a link to the picture of the two seater swing on my profile in case you were wondering what I had in mind. Hope you enjoy! And reviews please :)**

Swinging Back And Forth

Kurt and Blaine were on Kurt's front porch, sitting (basically lying) on that two seater swing Kurt's family owned. Their stomachs were full because they had just had a BBQ with Finn, Rachel (she only ate some salad) and Burt and Carole. Used plastic plates and cups were still scattered over the green grass of the house's front yard. Various insects had started eating off the rest on the plates.

Finn and Rachel had gone inside the house with Burt and Carole, but Kurt and Blaine both thought that the weather was way too beautiful today to spend it inside the dark house. So now it was just the two of them outside, Blaine's arms wrapped up around Kurt's waist, his head resting on Kurt's soft hair.

Blaine smiled against his boyfriend's hair, playing with the thought of staying like this forever. Just holding Kurt and breathing his scent in. Of course Blaine loved their sex life, but it was moments like this that he wanted to remember forever and hold on to. Silent, sweet moments where it was just the two of them. Where everything that mattered to Blaine was to show the person in his arms all his love. He wanted Kurt to know that he loved him endless, and that he would do anything to make that beautiful smile of his appear on his face every day.

Because not only was Kurt's smile and especially laugh breathtaking, it was also making Blaine's heart swell with happiness and pride. The way Kurt's eyes always shined when he talked to Blaine about some new fashion trend or NYADA and New York. Long story short, Kurt meant the world to Blaine.

"That was a fun BBQ, wasn't it?" Blaine smiled when Kurt's smooth voice broke the silence.

"Yeah. And Finn isn't that bad at BBQing as you said. He did a quiet good job."

"Except for the 4 burnt meatballs." Kurt grumbled and shifted in a way so he could look at Blaine's face.

"Aw, be gentle with him. He's a cool guy."

"Not when you have to live with him." Kurt scrunched up his nose, in a way that Blaine thought was adorable.

"Poor baby! You're going through a lot, aren't you?" Blaine teased and Kurt boxed him in the shoulder.

"You're a jerk."

"Hm, maybe. You still love me though." Blaine kissed Kurt slightly on the lips. After a while, he felt Kurt kissing back, his tongue tickling his lips, asking for entrance. After some time, they broke apart with a smack, Blaine still tasting his boyfriend in his mouth.

"I do by the way." Kurt said, as he nuzzled back into Blaine's arms and closing his eyes, a relaxing smile on his face.

"Do what?" Blaine watched a stream of sunlight falling on Kurt's features, making his eyelashes look longer than usual.

"Love you. Like, a lot." Blaine smiled.

They stayed like that for a while, Kurt dozing off. Blaine was just looking around the garden, when he spotted a cup with water next to him. With an evil smirk on his face he tried to move as little as possible to reach the cup.

"Will you still love me after this?" Blaine whispered near Kurt's ear and at the same time scooped out the water on Kurt's face.

At the sudden cold that hit Kurt in his face, he screamed and jumped out of Blaine's embrace.

"You- you didn't just do that. You didn't." Kurt said and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Oh, but I did." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"Fine. I can play that game too." Kurt grinned back at Blaine (a grin that Blaine knew well and that he didn't like) and walked to the other end of the yard, Blaine watching him curiously. As soon as he realized what Kurt was just picking up though, he jumped off of the swing and ran. Because Kurt was holding the hose pipe, and a pissed Kurt and that hose pipe wasn't a good combination.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Burt walked behind Carole who was standing in the kitchen, looking outside of the kitchen window.

"I have no idea, but it's adorable." Carole smiled lovingly and watched as a laughing Kurt chased a screaming Blaine with the hose pipe.

"Oh god, what are they, 5?" Said Burt, though Carole saw a smile on his lips.

"Well, they're in love. You know how that feels." Carole and Burt laughed silently and watched a little longer, went on with their own actions though when Kurt landed on Blaine on the ground and they started kissing furiously. Wanting to leave the boys some privacy.


End file.
